Last Dance
by katrina.herrera.96
Summary: Nuestros protagonistas favoritos, tendrán un inevitable final apasionado y doloroso. para escribir esto me inspire de la canción Last Dance de One Ok Rock, te pido que la escuches mientras lees esto por favor.


**Comenzó como cualquier otra historia…**

Era un viernes por la tarde. Las luces del atardecer iluminaban de manera melancólica las calles. "¿Porque nunca le preste atención a esto? "

Podía ver parejas a lo lejos danzando al ritmo del aire, en aquel parque cercano a nuestro apartamento, todos con unas sonrisas tristes, algunos lloraban y se consolaban con sus compañeros de vida. "-Te necesito… "

**Entonces las palabras empezaron a desaparecer**

Kanako me llamó hace unas horas para pedirme que no me preocupara por ella, que desde hace mucho ya tiene su vida hecha en su escuela, aun tengo presente nuestra conversación.

-Hermano, sabes que te amo, y te agradezco todo lo que hiciste, haces, y lo que probablemente hubieras hecho por mí - su voz a través del celular era honesta y tranquila- por favor, ya no te preocupes por mi, ya no hay tiempo para ti de hacer eso, tampoco lo hagas con Tomoe, el estará bien, y tendrá un final feliz con su esposo. Papá también estará bien, por que nos ama y lo amamos. La tía Matsuda desde hace años nos dejó, pero pronto la veremos y estoy segura de que nos recibirá con los brazos abiertos, ¿no te parece, hermano?.

-tienes razón, aunque no puedo evitarlo, tu eres mi pequeña hermanita, Tomoe también, son mi familia y quisiera estar con ustedes- no podía contener mis lágrimas, mi voz empezaba a destruirse.

-Pero hermano, la persona que ahora mismo te preocupa, no somos nosotros, es Morinaga.- cuando dijo eso, sentí un vuelco en mi corazón, comencé a llorar más fuerte, tape mi boca con una mano, y con la otra seguía sosteniendo el teléfono. Me fui encorvando poco a poco sobre el oscuro escritorio del laboratorio solitario, que también formaba parte de una ya vacía universidad silenciosa.

-Hermano- sus palabras me hicieron despertar de golpe- siempre supe de tu relación con él, nunca me molesto, y se que a ti tampoco, te costó aceptar que alguien te amara como lo hacía él, aún con toda la inteligencia que posees, nunca te diste cuenta de que tambien lo amabas.

-eres una mocosa inteligente - debía de admitirlo, ella ya era una adulta.

Después de eso, seguimos conversando, un rato más. Eventualmente nos despedimos como si nos volviéramos a ver en el futuro, pero con mucho amor.

Decidí hablar con Tomoe, le dije cuánto lo amaba, que siempre he estado orgulloso de él. Le pedí que me pasara a su esposo, pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento, y también le agradecí, por haber amado a mi hermano de una manera tan honesta como lo ha hecho.

**Tu sonrisa solía hacerme sonreír**

**Pero últimamente no es así**

Llegue a nuestro apartamento, no estaba, era obvio, pero le necesitaba ahora. "¿Debería de ir por ti y traerte a rastras?" "¿Vendrás corriendo como siempre lo has hecho?".

En una situación como esta, todos queremos estar con nuestros seres queridos, tal vez no sea capaz de llegar, "¿qué debo hacer?".

Saque la determinación de ir a buscarlo de algún lado, tome mi chaqueta, pero a un metro de abrir la puerta, está azotó contra la pared de golpe, ví en la entrada a aquel hombre del que necesitaba sus abrazos y besos.

Desaliñado, aun con el traje puesto, sucio y arañado de todo el cuerpo, con el evidente esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta aquí, se tomó el tiempo de sacudirse, arreglarse, ponerse en postura, y mirame como siempre lo hace, con amor y dulzura.

-estoy en casa, Souichi- dijo con su sonrisa característica, me llamó por mi nombre, solo le había permitido llamarme así en pocas ocasiones, y otras en nuestra intimidad.

-si- con lágrimas en el rostro y el corazón, me abalancé hacia él, y lo abrace, ya no tenía que perder lo que ya no tenemos, TIEMPO.

\- bienvenido a casa, tetsuhiro- eso lo hizo tan feliz, le iluminó el rostro.

Nos besamos, con nuestra pasión latente, comenzamos a caminar, como si nada pudiera detener nuestro sendero. Nos abalanzamos directo a la cama. Comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa, nos estorbaba para poder volvernos uno, para que nuestro corazones se besaran, para declarar nuestro amor una vez más, aunque ya sabíamos lo que sentíamos por el otro, pero lo necesitábamos.

Danzamos en la habitación, nuestras almas se elevaban, los suspiros y jadeos se volvían la música de nuestra danza. Esta danza que solo expresa nuestro amor…

Me quedé dormido, " Demonios, no debí hacerlo", pero al despertar, no encontré a Morinaga. Me levanté de golpe y comencé a buscarlo por todo el apartamento, hasta que en la mesa de la sala de estar, encontré una nota con una dirección.

"Souichi, estoy preparando algo para los dos, te pido que uses tu smoking gris.

Por favor, ven a la dirección que escribí.

Te amo mucho. "

Hice lo que me pidió no sin antes darme una ducha rápida.

Salí corriendo, directo al mismo parque que observe en la tarde, pero ya no existía vida. Mientras más me adentraba, más alcanzaba a percibir unas luces, que se hacían cada vez más grandes. A unos pasos

de llegar, me detuve, era hermoso.

Luces blancas que colgaban de los árboles. Pétalos de flores que adornaban el camino, hasta extenderse entre los árboles que resonaban con el compas del aire. Las luces que en el suelo también existían. El viento fresco y suave, ayudaba al ambiente, todo era tan hermoso.

Morinaga salió de entre los árboles, con un smoking negro que resaltaba todo en el, comenzó a sonar entre la frondosidad de los más cercanos una canción que en mi cabeza ya existía durante todo el día.

**Trate de recordar lo que nos unió**

**Y olvidar lo que nos está separando**

Extendió una mano hacia mí, invitándome a bailar, sin pena ni vergüenza, pero sí con amor y ternura, acepte.

Danzamos nuevamente, ahora, con la melodía. Comenzamos a hablar de nuestra vida, el momento en el que nos conocimos. Existieron risas en el presente, cuando el me dijo que se presentó a mí, más de una vez, y por mi desinterés lo olvidaba a él muy rápido, también pronuncie una disculpa por eso, hablamos de como fue tan duro para él aferrarse a algo que no sabía si algún día le sería correspondido, le di un beso, tratando de expresarle con el corazón mi gratitud y mi amor hacia él, por ser tan terco cuando se trataba de mi.

Nuestra conversación fue tan larga, y tan corta, cuando llegamos al presente, no pudimos evitar sentirnos tan tristes. Nos aferramos más al otro, como si al menor descuido, nunca volviéramos

A tocarnos.

**Sabes que no podemos esperar aquí para siempre**

Una estrofa de la melodía nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

**Sólo dejamos pasar el tiempo, sin ir a ningún lado**

Nos miramos directamente a los ojos, no pronunciamos palabras, pero nuestros corazones si hablaban a gritos con dolor, solo al mirar las puertas de nuestras pupilas, vimos nuestro dolor, nuestro temor, nuestro amor.

**¿Este es nuestro último baile?**

**¿podemos tener otra oportunidad para seguir juntos aún?**

"¿Será así? ¿Nuestro primer y último baile?". Jamás le di la oportunidad de amarnos como lo hacemos ahora.

**¿Estamos perdiendo tiempo persiguiendo sueños que no son tuyos ni míos?**

**Cuidare de ti**

**Siempre lo haré**

Nos quedamos en silencio, seguimos danzando, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, escuche su corazón, latía como el mío, feliz, y triste.

**Po****demos tratar de evitar que el amor desaparezca.**

**porque todo lo que tenemos muy pronto se habrá ido.**

"No, me niego, no quiero irme aun, quiero vivir más con Morinaga".

**¿Recuerdas cuando solías hacerme sonreír?**

**Pero últimamente no me siento igual. **

Pensar en el meteorito me hace polvo el alma, tu sonrisa me llevaba al paraíso, lejos de la inminente destrucción.

**Subo la mirada y veo tu rostro**

**puedo verte mirandome**

Tal como la canción, lo miré nuevamente, descubrí que él ya lo hacía conmigo. Se avergonzó intensamente.

**Cada vez creo que es mejor, dejar pasar el tiempo sin ir a ninguna parte.**

Es verdad, solo hacemos tiempo.

Llego a mi cara el viento soplando con fuerza, y con él el recuerdo de las conversaciones tempranas con mis hermanos. Kanako tenía razón, Matsuda nos recibirá a todos.

Morinaga continuaba viéndome con su ternura, comenzó a cantar a la par la canción, con intención, para que mis oídos le hicieran llegar el mensaje al corazón.

**¿Este es nuestro último baile?**

**¿podemos tener otra oportunidad para seguir juntos todavía?**

**¿estamos perdiendo tiempo persiguiendo sueños que no son tuyos ni míos?**

**Cuidare de ti**

**Siempre lo haré**

**Sabes que siempre lo haré**

-¡Se que siempre lo harás!- le afirme con lágrimas en los ojos. El continuaba.

**Pero no hay vuelta atrás**

**Y no hay necesidad de llorar**

**No hay más necesidad de llorar**

Limpiaba mis lágrimas y yo limpiaba las suyas. El viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y aunque eran más de las 12 de la noche, el cielo comenzó a iluminarse. Se podía ver la inmensidad del meteorito desgraciado, que no quería vernos en este universo.

**No hay más necesidad de llorar**

**¿Esto es todo lo que tenemos?**

-así es- le respondí gritando, dejando salir mi dolor - solo nos tenemos a nosotros, y eso es todo lo que necesitamos.

Lo dejó terminar…

**¿Deberíamos caminar lejos por fin?**

**¿Para seguir juntos todavía?**

¿estamos perdiendo el tiempo persiguiendo sueños que no son tuyos ni míos?

**Cuidare de ti**

**Siempre lo haré**

**Sabes que siempre lo haré**

Ambos con tomamos el rostro del otro entre nuestras manos, detuvimos el baile. Pegamos nuestras frentes. El aire era tan fuerte, rugía con coraje.

-Te amo Souichi, y te seguiré amando hasta en mi última reencarnación. - me lo dijo a gritos.

-Te amo Tetsuhiro, y aun en mi última reencarnación, siempre te estaré esperando. - le respondí con más gritos, ambos llorando, con el corazón en nuestras gargantas, nos dimos nuestro último beso, nuestro último adiós. Lo último de nosotros en este universo.

El meteorito, al final, abrazó con fuerza a la tierra…


End file.
